Episode 567
! | Romaji = Tomare Noa! Kesshi no Erefanto Gatoringu! | Airdate = October 7, 2012 | English = Stop, Noah! Desperate Elephant Gatling! | Airdate_Funi = October 6, 2012 (Simulcast) | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Luffy - One Piece Logo | rating = 8.0 | rank = 3 }} "Stop, Noah! Elephant Gatling of Desperation!" is the 567th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary All of the New Fish-Man Pirates lie down defeated while the Straw Hat Pirates are relaxing and waiting for Luffy. All the citizens of Fish-Man Island are cheering for him to destroy Noah and thus saving them. While some citizens evacuate the island, some recall how Whitebeard also saved the island at a point in the past and how Luffy reminds them of him. Luffy keeps attacking Noah intent on destroying it while Neptune laments being unable to keep the promise with Joy Boy stating there is no choice but to destroy it. As Luffy continues to destroy the Noah, Shirahoshi jumps in front of him telling him to stop which he eventually does. He realizes that Noah has been brought to a halt by Sea Kings. However, he suddenly faints, falling back down to the Noah. The Sea Kings acknowledge the strength of Luffy's will. After everyone understands that Noah has been stopped, they start celebrating. Long Summary The residents are amazed that the Straw Hat Pirates were able to defeat all the top members of the New Fish-Man Pirates. Everyone then runs out of the way as Wadatsumi falls from the sky. Back on the ground Jinbe is not surprised by the results of the Straw Hat Pirates' strength. Meanwhile, Sanji and Zoro get into an argument, Chopper and Usopp admire Sanji and Franky respectively, but Franky feels inferior to Chopper's Monster Point form, Robin chastises Franky's Franky Shogun stating it was useless, and Brook asks Nami to put on a miniskirt, much to her annoyance. All the citizens are starting to relax until they remember Noah is about to crash down on them. They beg Luffy to do something and save them. Luffy uses Elephant Gatling and begins to smash Noah as fast as he can. The citizens stand their ground and put their trust in Luffy. While Luffy is destroying the ship, a citizen recalls how Luffy reminded one fish-man of when he was a child and Whitebeard befriended Neptune and declared the island his territory. There is then a flashback to when Whitebeard first appeared and declared the island under his control. The man is asked if he really believes that Luffy is like Whitebeard. The man said he hates humans but does not know what to think since a human is now defending the country. Shyarly looks up at the sky nervously, remembering her prediction of a man in a straw hat will bring destruction to Fish-Man Island. Fukaboshi and Neptune are sorry to have to destroy the ship, but lives must come first and Neptune apologizes to Joy Boy. As Luffy continues his barrage on the ship, Shirahoshi begs him to stop and blocks him. Luffy says the island will be destroyed if she does not get out of the way, but she tells him the ship has already stopped as they become surrounded by Sea Kings holding the chains from Noah in their mouths, much to Luffy's shock. At this point, Luffy's wounds begin to open up, but he says it is okay as long as the ship stopped and everyone is safe. He then faints and falls back down to Noah. The Sea Kings begin to talk about how amazing Luffy was and if they came only a bit later Fish-Man Island would have been saved, but Noah would have been destroyed. Shirahoshi says she did not do anything to call them there and the Sea Kings tell her that they were guided there by her strong feelings to help Luffy. The royal guards tell everyone on Fish-Man Island that the Sea Kings stopped the ship before it could be completely destroyed and that Fish-Man Island is saved. Luffy lands on Noah, having passed out from exhaustion and everyone begins to celebrate. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Most of the Sea Kings which appear to save the Noah have been seen in the several One Piece intros and outros, such as We Are! and Believe, as well as the Calm Belt from the Warship Island Arc (a mixture of canon and non-canon story elements, with the Calm Belt being among the canon. Site Navigation de:Tomare Noah! Kesshi no Elephant Gatling!